


Saki's suitor

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: (Slight) matchmaking, AU- Non-Yandere Ayano, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love is in the Air, Unrequited Crush, this is really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: All around Akademi High couples are sprouting up fast and love is in the air. Saki Miyu feels really left out that all her friends have boyfriends and she doesn't. Although what will she do if she acquires.. a suitor? Will she accept her suitor's feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first yansim fanfic with Taro x Saki as the pairing. I ship them both with other people but I think Senpai x Saki is cute so here you go.

"You did it again Yan-chan!" Koharu squealed with glee. "I'm not called Akademi High's Venus for nothing" Ayano smirked "I never thought you could also get a teacher like Rana-sensei a boyfriend! That must have been tough!" Kokona said. "Not if you're a skilled matchmaker like me half of you guys already have boyfriends because of my work..except Saki-chan" the said girl blushed. Almost all of the people Saki knew had boyfriends and it was all thanks to Ayano because of her amazing matchmaker skills she became popular and earned the title as "The Venus of Akademi High". It was also thanks to the black haired girl that the harsh and strict Megami Saiko found her true love as well and this increased Ayano's reputation making her the 2nd most popular girl in line with Megami. The Goddess herself also found love and is with Budo Masuta.

Saki is happy for all of them but she couldn't help but feel really lonely and left out. "Yeah! Don't you have you're eye on any boy?" Koharu asked. Saki blushed harder there was one boy she did love but Saki figured that her crush was way out of her league and his as well. "I-i...I like...Taro Yamada" she sighed. Saki had been in love with him for 2 years but she was good at hiding it and didn't bother to do anything because Kokona and so many others liked him the same way she did. The girls gasped "You'd be perfect for him! Me and Koko-chan used to have a crush on him but that's in the past, Taro-senpai is free and looking for someone who'll love him for him" Ayano smiled. She intended to win Taro's heart but when Budo came into her she had a change of heart. "There's no way he'd like someone like me" The cyan haired girl said sadly, "I'll help you" Ayano said. 

"No..I wanna..please just don't! I'm fine without a boyfriend" the girls looked sad. "Are you sure Saki-chan?" Kokona asked the girl nodded and with that they respected her decision. Although Ayano really wanted to help her, Saki was a good girl with a kind heart and she deserved a good guy like Taro. The bell rang and the girls went to their respective classes, Saki forgot something in her locker when she opened she saw a teal envelope with the words "To my Dearest Love" written in the front. Saki blushed and opened the envelope, a red construction paper was neatly folded inside and when Saki unfolded the note she began to read it: 

"Dear Saki,

I've been admiring you from afar and you don't notice me but you're beauty entices me so. I love how you're eyes shine when you're happy, how your pigtails swing back and forth beautifully as you walk gracefully, how your melodic voice sounds when you talk, your fair and creamy skin, your smile..I know I'm being cliché but I love you and I can't get you out of my head. I'm scared to show you who I am but all my friends say I need to man up. Meet me under the cherry blossom tree behind the school tomorrow at 6:00. I will finally show you who I am and tell you my feelings.

Sincerely,

Someone who loves you so much" 

Saki blushed a thousand shades of red. This was too good to be true, she's never had someone send her a love letter before. She went to class with a hesitant thought in her mind.

*Lunch Time* 

Saki showed the love letter to her friends and they were all shocked but happy. "Oh Saki! You finally have a suitor! I'm so happy for you!" Kokona cheered. Saki was seriously having second thoughts "I don't know who my secret admirer is and honestly after Daku broke my heart before I don't think I'm ready to love again" This is why Saki was so hesitant she dated Daku Atsu and she was in love and happy but that changed when he cheated on her Mina Rai. Saki was so heartbroken and didn't want to go through that again "You have to bury the past Saki-chan don't close your heart because of one person who broke it, this is life giving you a second chance so you should take it" Budo said. "Y-yeah and Daku l-learned his lesson" Oka stuttered. 

Saki wanted to believe Budo but she's too scared. She wishes it would be Taro Yamada but he barely acknowledged her existence besides with simple greetings when he saw her with friends. "This guy ought to face me like a man I'd prefer it if he just come up to me and say it instead of me having to meet him somewhere" Saki grumbled. "Saki-chan, your suitor has been trying to man up and tell you how he feels for a long time but he can't because he's too shy and scared of rejection, this is the only chance he can get after we-" Oka covered Shin's mouth. "Wait..you know who my suitor is?" Saki asked shocked. Budo and Ayano sighed "Yes he is our friend but your gonna have to find out who he is tomorrow when he confesses to you" he said. 

At the end of the day Saki was left deciding. "Hi Saki-chan!" Taro greeted before she came out the school gates. Saki's heart raced and she blushed "Hi Taro-kun" she mumbled shyly. "Wanna walk home together?" Her heart raced even faster "S-sure" she nodded and they began to walk together. Saki didn't know if God was being generous since she feels happy and nervous that her crush is walking with her to her home. "So how was your day today Saki-chan?" Taro asked "i-it was fine I got a love letter from someone" Taro didn't look surprised. "Oh really? Well I'm sure whoever he is he must have a good taste in girls anyone would be lucky to have you" Saki blushed. 'I wish it was you though' she thought, they made it to Saki's house.

*Next day* 

Saki was nervous and ecstatic. Today was the day her secret admirer would confess to her "Today's your lucky day isn't it? The guy who's pining after you will finally tell you how much he loves you" Ayano said. "I'm nervous Yan-chan" Saki confessed "Don't be if anything your suitor should be the one whose nervous he will anticipate your response after all" Ayano stated. The day went on like a blur and it was almost 6:00. Saki was nervously walking to the cherry blossom tree. She decided to see who her secret admirer was and get it over with. Saki reached the place and didn't see anyone it was already 6 "Hello?" She called out.

Saki felt someone hug her from behind. "I'm glad you came" she recognized that voice and blushed. She turned and saw none other than a blushing Taro Yamada "no way" she breathed. "Yes way he he...Saki-chan I'm in love with you" Taro said holding her hands. She was frozen in place "I've never had any feelings like this towards anyone you don't notice it but I often watch and observe you from a distance. I've always been amazed by your looks and personality.. That's when I began to love you, I know I've said that I'll accept any girl's confession but the truth is I hate seeing girls sad and if I make them sad it would make me feel so guilty if I caused a negative feeling like heartbreak towards them" He looked at her with an expression of longing and affection. Taro pulled her closer and Saki blushed harder she couldn't believe this was happening.

"I also knew which girl had a crush on me since they made it obvious I'm not as dumb as I look no matter what some people might say but when I fell in love with you.." Taro kissed her neck making Saki let out a surprised squeak. "I knew there was no turning back you're the first girl I've ever had romantic feelings for, I know Daku broke your heart but please let me heal it.. I'm not joking when I say this... Saki Miyu I love you with all my heart! Will you be my girlfriend?" Saki's eyes widened. "Yes" she smiled Taro wasted no time and kissed her passionately. Saki kissed back with happiness and passion. She was so happy the boy she loved felt the same way and who knows what the future holds for them both. All her friends have boyfriend and Saki can now proudly say "I got one too and he was my crush!"

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché huh? I might possibly write a Midori x Senpai and/or Saki x Sora story if I could. Anyhow hope you liked it!


End file.
